Como Sasuke
by Accasia Li
Summary: Sakura mencintainya karena dia seperti Sasuke...meskipun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Fiksi terjemahan karya author Hibari-Sempai dengan judul yang sama. R & R


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **THIS FICT BY HIBARI-SEMPAI**

Dia **= Sakura**

 _Dia =_ _ **Inojin**_

 **Como :** Seperti; Mirip

* * *

 **Como Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia melihat _nya_ karena ia tidak dapat menahannya.

Berbicara pada _nya_ karena diaterlihat seperti satu-satunya yang menyadari kemiripan suara _nya._

Banyak yang akan mengatakan bahwa dia telah memenangkan pertempuran paling penting dalam hidupnya. Akan tetapi menang dalam hal apa? Seorang suami yang tak pernah menyentuhnya tetapi cukup secara halus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintainya? Seorang putri yang diciptakan dengan bantuan medis, hanya dengan gen Uchiha?

Rasa pahit menjalar melalui mulut Sakura acap kali Sasuke menerima satu misi ke misi yang lain hanya untuk menjauh darinya, tanpa memedulikan putrinya yang telah diberikan Tsunade melalui begitu banyak usaha dan pertolongan, Ia tidak pernah menikmati pernikahan itu bahkan setelah lebih dari 7 tahun.

Apa yang telah dicapai dengan mengalahkan rival abadinya, Ino Yamanaka? Sebuah tempat tidur yang kosong dan dingin setiap malam? Kesepian yang amat besar di dalam dada? Dia mempunyai Sarada, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan rasa sakit karena dipandang rendah oleh satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai.

Sasuke adalah miliknya, tetapi pada waktu bersamaan dia bukan miliknya. Sasuke tinggal di rumahnya, tetapi dia selalu berada di beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Sasuke tidak pernah bahagia, tetapi ia adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini karena dapat memanggilnya 'miliknya', meskipun dia, Sasuke tak pernah melakukannya.

Sakura sangat bahagia atau setidaknya dia berpura-pura bahagia.

Tetapi bertahun-tahun dengan kedinginan, begitu banyak tahun yang dilalui dengan kesendirian tiba-tiba ditebus ketika ia memandang ke dalam mata bocah itu untuk pertama kali.

Matanya biru seperti ibunya. Rambutnya berkilau seperti ladang gandum di bawah sinar matahari, seperti ibunya tetapi wajahnya serius, sedikit acuh tak acuh dan dewasa. Tatapannya tajam dan dalam dan suaranya...su..suaranya masih kekanak-kanakan tetapi terdengar matang dengan jelas. Semua yang tidak terlihat identik dengannya, Ayahnya.

Sakura tidak bodoh, kecerdasannya adalah kekuatan terbesarnya.

Menemukan kebenaran tidaklah sulit, Sasuke mencintai seseorang, bukan dia tapi dia adalah seseorang itu. Luapan kemarahannya itu ia sadari bahwa Sasuke menerimanya hanya karena wanita itu menolaknya (Untuk alasan tersendiri, yang kemudian ia pelajari beberapa tahun kemudian). Dan mengetahui bahwa dosa di masa muda itu telah membuahkan hasil, buah itu telah berada di depan hidungnya setiap waktu, hampir menghancurkan rumah tangganya.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa membenci _nya,_ tidak pada _nya_ , darah daging dari pria yang ia cintai maupun pria yang telah membesarkan _nya_ seperti putra dia sendiri karena tidak mengetahui bahwa anak itu bukan miliknya, baik Sai maupun Ino telah memberi _nya_ dukungan terbesar di dunia, mereka telah merawat satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan mereka.

Karena semua orang di Konoha tidak menyadari rahasia ini, maka begitu sedikit beban yang harus ia tanggung, bukan untuknya saja namun begitu juga untuk Karin yang mampu melihat semuanya dengan _chakra_ pengenalan jutsu, akan tetapi Karin tidak penting.

Bukan Sasuke, Sasuke selalu melarikkan diri dari setiap kesempatan bertemu dengannya, tetapi tidak dengan Inojin, Inojin berada di sana, tersenyum dengan karakteristik yang sangat identik dengan Sasuke, selalu ramah, selalu bingung mengenai bunga mana yang paling cantik untuk _ia_ jual kepadanya tiap kali ia pergi ke toko, memandang dan menghormati dia sebagai _sensei_ medical jutsu.

Dan Sakura bahagia hanya dengan melihat kepedulian dan kekaguman di dalam mata biru kehijauan itu.

Dia tidak mempunyai cinta dalam hidupnya tetapi ia mempunyai Inojin.

Dan mencintainya seperti ia mencintai putrinya karena ia seperti Sasuke, Tak bisa didapatkan seperti Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fiksi terjemahan lainnya dari Hibari-Sempai. Semoga kalian menyukainya...**

 **Enjoy**

 **^Vale^**


End file.
